Coma
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Cameron has a high speed car crash coincedently 5km from House's home. House now has to face some difficult things, Cuddy's strange attitude, saving Cameron and dealing with his feelings and saving the friendships lost as a result of the speech Please R
1. Chapter 1

_My first House fanfic so be fare :P_

_Enjoy_

_Signed, _

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Cameron wiped her eyes quickly as she guided her car along the wet, dark road, rain falling hard against the windshield. The streetlights whizzed past faster than they should but she didn't seem to notice. 

"How could I have been such an ass!" She cried in her head.

"How could he!" She snapped back.

The anger put more weight into her foot and the car lurched forward, rattling along at 110kph. The car suddenly shot across the lane into the incoming traffic. She gave a scream, putting both feet onto the break, spinning the wheel. But it was too late; she clenched her eyes as she slid side ways into a 4WD.

-

House sat on the couch with his ball, watching the rain run its course down the window. So simple, fall from the clouds and hit a window. Run down and soak into the earth…

"There they go again," He mumbled as his thoughts where interrupted by the phone, sighing as he ignored it. He got up and limped off to bed.

A few hours later there was pounding at the door. Grumbling he shuffled to the door.

"I don't want any, go away" He called out.

"God damn it House!" Came Wilson muffled voice. "Open the door!"

House sighed and opened the door.

"Bit late for visiting isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

"Trust me House, this isn't my idea of fun. We've been trying to call you all night…"

"Yes, I must fix that…" He remarked, turning the volume back up.

Wilson watched him wearily.

"House, I'm here because… Cameron has been in an car accident"

"Well, is she okay?"

"She's in a coma. She hit a 4WD at 100kph."

"Crap, she must have been flying" He said, not being able to stop himself.

Wilson ignored him. "The real reason I'm here is she crashed 5kms from here and she lives on the other side of town. We thought you'd know why she crashed…"

House said nothing, silently looking at the ground.

-

They entered the hospital as Wilson went on.

"When they found her ID card, they bought her to us. They figured we'd know her better." He stated, walking through the empty and dimly lit foyer.

"She had some internal bleeding, which has cleared up after surgery and now we are just waiting for the swelling in the brain to go down to see if she's suffered any damage there. She's also has a fractured collarbone, right arm broken in three places, left leg broken in five and maybe more serious damage but we have to wait till x-rays come back" He finished, stopping in front of Cuddy's office.

Wilson watched his friend but his face showed no emotion. He let out a sigh.

"Lisa wants to see you" And walked away, leaving him there.

House popped a few pills, took a deep breath and walked in. There at Cuddy at her desk in a silky red dress, her hair piled up in a bun, a few curled strands dangled against her cheek. She brushed it away annoyed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have go to all the trouble" He smirked.

She looked at him darkly. "You have some nerve don't you? Trying to ruin all out lives JUST because you cant swallow your pride. I want to know why Alison Cameron spun out, hit a 4WD at 100kmp so close to your house… and I want to know NOW!" She snapped.

"She came to tell me she quit"

"Cant blame her… but I don't think it was the only thing" She probed.

He started to get annoyed.

"She came to confess her undying love to me… is that what you wanted to hear? And I said nothing!" He snapped.

Cuddy sat there speechless.

"You can go now…" She said quietly.

"Good cause I need some sleep" He retorted harshly

"No you ass, you're going to help fix the mess you made!" She finished angrily. He shuffled out the door, towards his office silently. Why was Cuddy so angry at him, so interested into why Cameron was near his house?

"Women!" House muttered, trying to work Cuddy out and burry the guilt he felt for Cameron. It was starting to sink it. Cameron could die…


	2. Chapter 2

House was stepping out of the elevator when he ran into Chase.

"Hey" He said uncomfortably.

"Yes?" House said rather impatiently.

"If you wanted to see Cameron, she's in room 66 in the critical ward. And we're meeting in half an hour to look over the results" He said quickly.

House eyed him. "And…" He questioned.

"And what?"

"Your hesitating, you want to say something…" He probed.

Chase shuffled his feet. "Look, I'm sorry I was being a snitch. I was scared and I knew you didn't like me much. Because my dad made a call and all" He rambled.

"Rhyming now are we?" He queried mockingly.

Chase looked hurt.

"Look, I have some… things to do" He quickly replied.

"See you in half an hour" leaving Chase dumbfounded.

House didn't go to his office, instead he found himself standing outside Cameron's room, looking in on her. Finaly he dug up the courage to go in, taking a seat beside her bed. She had a cut going down her face, not too deep so it wouldn't leave much of a scar. He studied her face and let his eyes wonder down. She was beautiful, he thought, letting his mind go with his eyes. Perfect little mouth, he remembered her eyes, silky amazing coloured eyes. He got up and shuffled to the bord hanging from her bed and read over it, nto at all comfertable about where it was taking him.

"Some swelling of the brain, broken arm, broken leg suspected to be clotted," He muttered. He put the bord back and walked to her side, checking she was still alive and sitting back down, slowly slipping off to sleep.

House woke up. The hospital was dark and silent.

"Hey House" Came a dreamy voice in front of him, and he saw Cameron sitting up and awake.

"Cameron!" He exclaimed. She just smiled, her amazing and sly smile.

"Come here House" She smirked, patting the space beside her on the bed. Oddly he found himself going to her, sliding easy beside her. He could feel her close to him; she smiled again and kissed him. House kissed her back, pushing her gently down into the pillow and begin to pull up her hospital gowned…

"House?" Wilson's voice cut through the dream and he awoke with a start.

"We've been looking everywhere for you" He explained then gave him and odd look.

"Are you ok? You moaning and kept saying Cameron…"

House went slightly red but it only lasted a minute.

"No, I'm fine. Now lets get to the meeting," He said in his normal tone, ushering Wilson out. He turned back to look at Cameron then followed Wilson.

He sat there not really listening to what the others where saying, he couldn't help it. Images of the dream kept popping into his head and other memories. Him watching her work, frowning in concentration, not noticing the top button of her undone and him standing in just the right spot…

"House?"

He looked around to the person asking his name and found it to be Foreman.

"What?" He asked patently.

"I was just saying, Cameron's results came back, negative for blood clotting to the leg, all internal bleeding is cleared up, brain swelling is down however she has a high temperature and is still in a coma. She's not responding to her surroundings…" He finished, giving House an agitated look.

House pondered on the symptoms.

"Well, it's not the Coma giving her the temperature. Another symptoms?" he queried.

"Not that we know of…" Chase put in.

"Then check again and get back to me. The increase of temperature may be caused by the accident, surgery and what ever else has been done to her. Check her blood pressure too," He finished.

His two remaining ducklings nodded and they were gone. Wilson got up too followed by House.

"I'll take another look over those tests" He said thoughtfully and disappeared, leaving House alone. He had an urge to go back to Cameron's side but pushed the unfamiliar feeling away and went to his office, to find Cuddy sitting on his desk.

"How is she?" She questioned, still dressed in the silky red dress but looking awfully tired and worn out.

"Well she's not going to loose her leg but she still might die" He said more off handed than he intend too.

"You can be such a heartless basted sometimes…" She sighed, rubbing her head.

"But it's good she wont loose that leg, not sure how useful a one-legged immunologist would be"

"Now look who's heartless" He smirked taking a seat at his desk. She smiled and glared at him.

"Derrick dumped me" She sighed again.

House raised his eyebrows. Derrick? Oh wait; Cuddy was actually opening up to him.

"Derrick? What sort of name is that…" He couldn't help it.

"Shut up House" She snapped and continued.

"He hooked up with some blonde bimbo called Chrissie or Christy. He told in the middle of dinner too…" She started to tear up.

"Bastard didn't even get to dessert!" House exclaimed.

She gave him a watery smile. "House!" She said warningly.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" She questioned gingerly.

House thought for a moment.

"At this very moment, no. You need sleep. But yes Cuddy, your very attractive…" He said calmly.

Cuddy watched him stunned.

"Or would you prefer me to say, "No Cuddy, you look like an old sea hag that should be locked up"" He asked, looking in all seriousness.

"No House… you just don't know how much it means to hear it coming from you" Overwhelmed with feelings she bent over and kissed House, House too stunned to stop himself.

Cuddy suddenly shot up and went bright red.

"I'm soooo sorry!" She whispered in shock, getting up and walking out the door.

House just sat there, chin in hand and wondering what the hell was going on to night.


	3. Chapter 3

House decided to sleep in his office. As the sun streamed through the window, he awoke glad the night's disturbing events hadn't come back to haunt him in his sleep.

When he walked out he saw Cuddy, still looking the need for sleep, pacing up and down the hall.

"You'll fall through," He said leaning on the wall, disturbing the silence in the hall.

Cuddy jumped. "Oh, I didn't see you there" She said quickly.

He watched her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I wanted to apologies for last night. I don't know what came over me. I'm embarrassed to say I may have had a few to many glasses of port before they called me in" She said looking at her feet.

He smirked. "No worries, we both knew it would happen one day. I'm just too irresistible as it would seem."

"Yeah right!" She snapped, grinning. "3 days of clinic duty for that comment" She smiled smugly, turning and walking away.

House relaxed in relief, glad him and Cuddy were back on neutral grounds but alas that nagging feeling was still there, for someone else.

"Cameron is still not responding, we found she had a flu virus and due to her state, her body was struggling to fight it… we gave her a boost of anti-bodies and her temperature and blood pressure is dropping already." Chase ended with a smile, getting one in returned from everyone except House. He continued to look at him with a blank expression. Chase was at the state of mental exhaustion, nothing he did could get one praise, not even a joke. He remembered what Cameron had said before she had left the night of her accident.

"There's a nice guy under House somewhere… I just wish I could find it. And don't worry Chase, I'm sure when he gets his pride back, you'll be back to breaking into houses and maybe even writing on the board" She had added with a wink. Then she had given him a big hug.

"You're a great guy Chase, cya round maybe" She added quietly, almost in tears he had thought. And now he knew she was.

Cameron picked up her bag, and walked towards the door. She spun around, waved, and turned away. Maybe the last time he'd see her alive…

"It took you 5 hours to work out she had a cold?" House inquired, unimpressed.

"At least I did something!" Chase snapped, having enough.

"I didn't just sit on my ass, I played some part in making her better, you're the one who put her in that bed!" Letting out the anger and anguish he had held for the past few days.

House sat there blinking and speechless. Until finally he rose for the chair and walked over to Chase. Everyone watched, not knowing what was going to happen.

House stopped in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

"How does it feel to be a man again Chase?" He asked, eyes sparkling. To this day Chase never knew if it was from tears or the trick of the light.

House walked away and Chase knew House and finally began to move on, even if it was only a tiny step.

House walked into Cameron's room. Flowers had been placed around the room, stuffed animals and sagging balloons. House sat at the chair. He lay his caine against the chair and clasped his hands together.

"So… you just have to wake up so we can check if you brain damaged" He said quietly. He felt uncomfortable talking to her, but he knew it was a possibility of waking her up. But he did think that's what she'd want to hear.

"Soooo you're missing a lot. Well actually no, not much at all. Quiet boring…" He rambled, looking around the room. He could see in his mind what he wanted to say but the words wouldn't come together, they never would.

He sighed and stretched out and again, he fell asleep.

He woke up, it was dark and the hospital was quiet.

"Why can't you tell me House? Why can't you say "Allison Cameron, I love you…" Even "I have this nagging feeling for you" would do," She questioned, looking at him from the bed.

He shrugged. "I can't get the words together… I guess it's I don't need anymore pain in my life…"

"But your feeling it anyway, the pain. Because I could still die, that's what that nagging feeling is. Pain, guilt and love." She said quietly. She fiddled with the blanket, her hair falling in her face, making her look more magical. House got up, finding he could put weight on his sore leg. God he loved dreams. He slid on to her bed once more but she didn't look up at him. He brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her neck till he reached her lips. He lies down; gently bring her on top of him, treating her like she might break. She grins at him, mystifying. But she stops.

"Isn't this proof enough that you want me? You know I want you…" She asked, face in a frown, cute little wrinkles running across her brow.

He sighs. "But how can I tell you…"

"Fix Me," She said, fading away.

He woke to the sound of beeping; her heart rate had dropped low, too low. He jumped up.

"Stay with me Cameron, stay with me," He muttered, shouting out to the nurse for help.

It was a close call, but they stabilized her. Everyone was congratulating House for being so close. Only Wilson knew he had actually been in the room at them time. House had surprised everyone by volunteering to be on watch, the first time Cuddy had seen him do such a thing.

So there he sat again, another chance. He glanced around and grabbed her hand. His skin tingled at the touch of hers and his heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Cameron… sorry for being such an ass. I do" He took another breath.

"I do like you, love you. I didn't want any more pain I blocked my feelings for you. But I've been dreaming about you, kissing you. Every time I go to go further you stop me, ask me why I cant do this to the real you. I real out my answers and even in my dreams your hurt. I'm sorry…" He whispered.

He got up and kissed her hand, up her arm, her lips. But he stopped, something about sexual harassment popped up from who knows where and forced himself to stop.

"Wake up Cameron so I can be with you…" He sighed and sat back down, pulling out his game boy.

Six weeks passed slowly for everyone who knew her, more so for one doctor. Everyone had notice a change in him, quieter and less jokes. Cuddy was receiving less and less harassment claims and more and more malpractice claims. Cuddy sighed as she rang the lawyer, she'd never win.

House had left Chase and Foreman to run the show, they managed and House did pitch in, but not like he used too.

It was 9 pm and House walked into Cameron's room. He kissed her hand and sat ad talked to her about everything, the stupid brainless prats coming into the clinic and how Cuddy had a new boyfriend called Harold. He even slipped Cuddy had pashed him.

"Oh, but don't worry. She was just a bit tipsy and heartbroken… oh and that I am so darn sexy" He smirked. He didn't notice Cameron's finger curl up. "But Harold? What kind of name is that? Like from the 13th century maybe…" He scoffed.

"Now Gregory, that, is a name. But I spose you'd know" He gave a cheeky grin.

Cameron murmured something and House jumped up.

"Cameron! Can you hear me?" He asked, trying to hold he nerves down.

"Try to squeeze my hand if you can hear me" He questioned, hold in her hand, suddenly overpowered by joy when he felt the slightest squeeze.

She tried to say something and House brought his ear to her lips.

"Love me" She whispered and he brought a figure to her mouth.

"Rest Cameron" He said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is. Sorry it's taken so long but I was having trouble deciding on what I wanted from this chapter. Hope you like it and please review. Most of the time reviews determen on how fast I right the next chapter (lol I'm writing two stories at the same time...)_

_Signed, GallopGirl._

_NOTE: The itallic you will see later on is House's thoughts. _

* * *

Cameron lay in bed, as she had done the last week since waking up. Her family came to see her, Chase popped in every spare moment he had, Forman came in every now and again. Wilson brought her books to read and Cuddy came in every few days to see how she was feeling. But she never saw House, only when he scooted passed, which was hardly ever. Maybe once this week…

Why? She didn't understand. She heard things, his voice sailing through the darkness of her mind; his voice and only his bring her closer. She knew at some point in time he had opened up to her but now she was awake he didn't even acknowledge she was alive. She felt so lost her hear ached, a promise broken, to be with House.

"Here, I got you this" Cut a voice, Chase. He was smirking, holding out a small, neatly wrapped gift.

"Chase, what is it?" She snapped to life, taking it. "Really you shouldn't have!"

She opened it to reveal a green IPod mini.

"I down loaded heaps of songs, mostly off a friend of mine. She likes it all so I guess you will," he said, checking the tubes and machines around her.

"Thanks Chase, real sweet of you" She smiled. "Do you know if House is coming to see me?" She asked, her longingness for House getting the better of her. He looked a little hurt she thought, but only for a split second.

"You know he never sees is patients" He joked. She glared at him.

"To tell you the truth, he sees you everyday. A lot. Only you don't see him" He finished slowly and cautiously.

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen him watching you when he thinks no one is looking and when you're sleeping or not looking. I've seen him go in when you're sleeping. I'm not sure you know this but you gave him, well all of us a scare. But he was seeing you almost everyday before you woke up" He ended, both going into silence.

"Thanks for the Ipod" Cameron finally said, signaling she wanted to be alone.

"No probs" He smiled, bending down and giving her a gentle hug. "It's good to have you back."

-

Cameron flick through the thousands of songs on the Ipod, trying to decide what to listen to. She found her favourite and played, till there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. If she weren't still in a fair bit of pain she would have jumped. It was Chase again.

She smiled "You scared me half to death!" He looked a little guilty.

"Sorry, I was just bored, tricky case and House is driving me insane. He's still having a go at me, I don't think he'll ever get over it…" He sighed.

Cameron smiled "I'm sure he will"

He snorted "And pigs might fly… crap, here he comes now!"

It was true; House came marching into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something? Or is saving a persons life too boring for you now?" He questioned, face showing no expression.

"Sorry, I'll get on to it" Chase snapped, marching out the door. House went to follow him.

"House, wait!" Cameron called from her bed, edging herself up against the pillows.

House thought about continuing to walk, pretending not to hear her feeble cry but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The dreams were forever haunting him. He gave an inward sigh.

"Yes Cameron?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She questioned, getting straight to the point.

_Oh boy!_ House thought.

"Been busy, lots of sick people in a hospital," He answered gruffly.

"Liar, they aren't our type of sick… plus Chase has been filling me in" She said matter-of-factly.

_Once a snitch, always as snitch _he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, we need to talk… I get out tomorrow and…"

"Oh bother, love to stay and chat but I think I see Cuddy waving another malpractice form around." He said, turning swiftly away.

"I know what you said when I was unconscious!" She managed to shout as he walked out the door.

House cringed, he had heard her, he was afraid.

-

The next day he didn't go with the others to help Cameron out. He stayed locked in his office, watching re-runs. He thought about calling her many times but refrained himself. He went to bed thinking about her.

_BEEP BEEP_

House fumbled around in the dark for his pager. After his eyes focused in the darkness he read the little screen.

"Meet Me. 11 Carlota St, Down Town. Ask for the fun room. Wilson." He checked the number and sure enough it was Wilson's pager number. He thought whether to go or go back to bed, final deciding he'd better keep some friends.

He soon arrived at a place that looked somewhat like a nightclub. Not a very Wilsonish place but he soon forgot what he was thinking when he pushed open the door. The small room was packed, half-naked hooter girls dancing around on tables and some mighty fine looking waitresses. He made his way to the bar where he found a burley, large man, tats dripping down his arm.

"I'm looking for the 'Fun Room,'" He shouted over the loud music, dread coming. He couldn't image what the man was thinking, him asking to go into the 'Fun Room' with Wilson. The man nodded, leading him down a dimly lit hallway. He left House standing outside a door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. There he was taken back a little. Cameron sat on a lumpy looking double bed, dressed in a long coat, her hair out, hanging in curls past her shoulders. She looked up at him, with tired and hopeful eyes.

House only had to take one look at her and know she wasn't well, that she should still be at the hospital resting. She was porcelain white, the slight crease in her brow told him she was attempting to hide her pain. He felt now was the time to say something comforting and caring.

"Hello Wilson"

_Damn!_

She sighed, attempting to glare at him.

"Hello Greg" She said quietly. House walked into the room now, quietly shutting the door.

"We haven't even gone on a date and we're already on first term basis." He quipped.

"Well 'Allison', I don't know about you, but I think this relationship is moving too fast…" He ended, smirking.

"Are you saying we have a relationship?" It was her turn to smirk as his dropped. Panicking ever so slightly he attempted to change the subject. Taking a seat on the bed beside her, he bounced up and down a bit before saying.

"Can't image you in this sort of place…"

"If you must know, I used to work hear while I was in College" She went a little red, then gave another smirk as his face dropped again.

"How come I didn't know that you worked as a stripper?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I wasn't a stripper, I was a waitress. It was a cash in hand job; also I was underage when I started so it was never put on record. Anyway, that's not why I want you to come… I wanted to talk to you alone. I know what you said, well partly, when I was in the coma…"

He looked down at the cane in his hand.

_This is it…_ he thought _I'll have to tell her._

"Then you know what I said…"

She nodded quietly.

"Do you still feel that way?" She asked, trying to keep her excitement down.

He took a deep breath.

"I… what the heck. Allison, I can't stop thinking about you. All the time, you're driving me crazy!" He finished, swooping down and catching her in a surprise kiss. Cameron almost screamed she was that caught off guard. She finally pulled away.

"Why did you ignore me all week?"

He pondered on telling her the truth. He was scared of her love, scared of his feelings, so unfamiliar.

He shrugged "Wanted you to come begging…"

_Always next time…_

She rolled her eyes, House catching her lips again, gently pushing her down into the bed. He removed the coat, slipping his hands up her top, running across her bare skin. She went to take off is jumper when he caught a whiff of the bed. He jumped up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I want to be naked on this thing" He said, making a disgusted face.

She giggled, bighting down on her lip playfully.

"Your place?" She quested.

"Why the hell not, my place hasn't had action in years!" He said, pulling her to her feet. She barley had time to pick up her coat before she was whisked away…


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron awoke in an unfamiliar room. Shooting up she glanced around wildly, until her eyes rested on something, someone. House laying there beside her, one arm draped across her waist, breathing rhythmically. She let a smug grin escape, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 9am, she let out a little gasp, thinking she was late for work but then remembered she wasn't expected till noon and House turned up when someone paged him. Carefully she lifted Houses arm from her waist, and slipped out of bed.

The cool air made her naked skin prickle in goose bumps. Giving a little shiver she quietly got up, looking around for her cloths. She located he lacey undies and bra at the foot of the bed. Pulling them on, she slipped out of the door. She realized when they had come in; she hadn't seen much of his house.

Picking up and putting on her pants and t-shirt, she looked at the trinkets and pictures on the walls and cupboards. Once she had located all her cloths, she went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. While she was waiting, the phone rang and without thinking she picked up. Just before she answered with "Hello, this is Alison Cameron speaking…" Cuddy barked down the phone.

_"House I thought, no I KNOW I told you I wanted you to do your clinic…"_

Cameron quickly hung up the phone.

-

Back at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Cuddy sat there for a moment, before slamming the phone down.

"Basted!" She snapped. She sighed, deciding to do some paperwork and trying again later.

-

Cameron found the kettle and filled it with water. While she was waiting for it to boil, House walked out. She froze, waiting for her reaction. He looked over in her direction, and smirked.

"Slept well?"

She let out an inward sigh of relief and smiled.

"I did thank you"

He walked, well shuffled, to her. He placed both hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. Cameron shivered, it was at this point he was either going to make some smart-ass comment and upset her, or… she didn't know.

He lifted one hand stroking her face; she closed her eyes, taking in the touch. He then caught her lips, kissing. Gently he pushed her up against the bench, hands running across her back. She pulled away, giving him a sexy grin, playfully biting her lip.

House breathing was ragged and racing, he gave her "You can't do this to me look" then the phone rang. House hesitated, then huffed, picking up the phone.

"Yes!" House snapped.

_"Don't snap at me House, hanging up on me was the last straw. You are to come in RIGHT NOW, you WILL do your 3 hours of clinic duty"_

House gave Cameron a pained look, then mouthed "Cuddy" and also made the "your dead" sign. Cameron gave him a very sorry smile.

"Okay, okay keep your knickers on… I'll be in soonish"

_"Soonish better be now House… please remind me why I don't fire you"_

"Because I'm good and sexy… I already know you secretly want me Cuddy"

Cuddy went silent and Cameron gave him an odd look, cocking her head slightly.

"_House…" _She said quietly_ "You can't use that against me... you promised you wouldn't bring that up again."_

House cringed, as heartless as he was, he could hear the pain in her voice. He changed his tone.

"I'll be half and hour"

"_Right" _and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Questioned Cameron.

"Nothing, Cuddy just being the Nazi she is… three hours of clinic duty, oh boy and maybe if I'm a good boy and do all my clinic duty, Cuddy will give me a wolly pop!" He snorted.

Cameron smirked, straitening her shirt.

"Well I guess you have to go… you don't mind dropping me off at home? I still have a few hours till I have to come in"

"What do I like, a taxi?" He said in mock annoyance, heading towards the door. Cameron rolled her eyes, following him out the door.

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter... it's gunna take some time to work out where to go from here so bare with me and thanks for waiting so far!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl _


	6. Chapter 6

_.:Hugs chapter protectivly:. I almost lost this chapter. To cut long story short, wrote the whole thing, forgot to save, Word locked up and I only got it back by resting my computer and hoping it would be recovered which it did! (only missing a couple of lines but no biggy)_

_Anywayz, I've been watching this stories hits rise and how it is my most looked at, most favoured, most pretty much everything and felt exxxxtreamly bad to have left it so long (plot bunny fell asleep I'm afraid)_

_However I've been reading some WONDERFULL House stories which have awaken the Coma plot bunny. So whilst writting a chapter for my friends story, an idea popped up for this. So here it is and dont worry, I havent ended this story yet (there may be some **sequals** if anyone's interested. **Please review if your interested **and I'll see if I can put one of my other stories on hold for this one._

_Enjoy! _

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Cameron walked through the doors, happily humming to herself, grinning at patients as she strode on by. She entered the elevator alone, pressing an all failure button, to her home away from home. Entering the conference room she found Chas hunched over an extremely large medical book. 

"Wow, House must have you working on some case if you need THAT" she remarked, indicating to the over-sized medical book she knew all too well. At the start that was the only job he trusted her with.

"_Gotta keep you as far away from the patients as possible or Cuddy will have an overload of patients looken for love" _He had remarked once when she had questioned the reason she always the one to search the books.

"You should know…" Chase muttered, before registering whom he was talking to. He slowly turned to find Cameron standing there smiling at him, coat over the arm, god he loved that smile. He gave somewhat of a giddy look in return.

"Good to see you back Alison" He said quietly.

"Nice to be back" She replied, until she realized the way he was behaving and smiling. She quickly walked to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chase but I don't think of you that way. Don't get me wrong" She quickly added when she saw his face drop into a pit of despair. "You're a great, fantastic guy and one day you'll make a girl very, very happy. But I'm not that girl Robert. I'm your friend, your mate" She gave a half smile, waiting for his reaction.

It hurt, her words. But as the time ticked on slowly by he realized his lust for her had nothing to do about love, mostly fear of loosing a friend. It was true, he hoped, that one day he'd make a girl just like Cameron happy, but she wasn't the on. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Best mates Cameron!"

"Am I not paying you to work, not to feel up you colleagues?" House questioned bitterly, eyeing Chase as he entered the room.

"Well" Chase snapped, letting go of Cameron. "You're not the one who signs my pay checks, Cuddy is." And with that he picked up the book and went off to find Foreman.

Cameron sighed.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Cameron asked.

"He was feeling up my girl," He snapped without much thought.

"Oh, so now I'm 'your' girl?" She questioned, eyebrows raised. He just gave her a sheepish look.

"Anywayz" She said, sitting on the table, across from where House lent against the white board. "He was just giving me a hug"

House snorted.

"Grown men don't hug grown woman if they don't want something in return, unless…" He paused thoughtfully. Cameron slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"He's not gay Greg!" She remarked, trying to stop the giggles from escape.

House stepped towards her, pushing her down into the table and pinning her down. He felt her breath blow across his face and he couldn't resist the urge. He caught he lips, tongue snaking into mouth as did hers. For a moment they stayed like this, tongues playing, time slipping away until Cameron finally pulled away.

"How can you be so sure" He panted, finally saying what he was meaning to say. Cameron gave him a quizzical look, obviously forgetting what they were talking about.

"Ahem" came a quiet noise from across the room.

Wilson had been innocently looking for Cameron, to ask for his pager back when he found her and House making out on the table. At first he had been completing dumbstruck but slowly remembered this was the effect he had been hoping for. House needs Cameron, almost as much as she needed him.

He gave the pair a small smile.

"Cameron, I need my pager, Cuddy's been breathing down my neck all morning"

Cameron slid from underneath House, much to his pleasure and disappointment.

House tried to calm his breathing.

"I'm sure she's enjoying it… properly the closest she'd got to getting laid for a few years…" He muttered.

Cameron was a little red and she handed over the pager.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it go off" She apologized.

"Hey don't worry. By the looks of things, you've made my life a hell of a lot easier…" He whisper, indicating the fact House looked more rosy, for lack of a better word, then anyone in the whole hospital had seen him before.

"Hey Wilson, wanna knock a back few after hell?" He asked from the other side of the room. Wilson sighed.

"We can only hope," He muttered before replying "Yeah sure Greg. I better run before Cuddy gets me. You two stay out of trouble…"

"Yeah sure Wilson… we'll just do what you and Julie do and we'll be fine" he cause after the retreating oncologist.

* * *

_sorry it's short but I'll write more! _

_Annnd sorry to my NCIS readers. I havent forgotten my NCIS stories. I've actually started chapters for every one of them, just the Plot Bunnies dont want to work :P. I am writting for DiNozzoFan at the moment for her story called Wasted. I've written chapter 14 and I'll be wrapping it up. So check it out for another good read :)_

**_Please Review, every comment helps make this a better story... _**


End file.
